vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fugen Shinjin
Summary Fugen Shinjin (普賢真人?, Pu-Xian Zhen-Ren) is Taikoubou's kind-hearted best friend from when the two did their training together, and he is a person very much like Taikoubou, in that he does not wish for anyone to get hurt, even if it means the sacrifice of himself. In battle, he always aims for negotiation and is always smiling even in dire situations. He has a kind, cute and compassionate way in dealing with life. He is the angel in all of the members in Kunrun, he even haves the halo to prove it. Fugen is also the one who gave Taikoubou a straight fishhook, saying that the fish shouldn't suffer just for the sake of Taikoubou thinking. He is a Sennin well-versed in chemistry and physics, and his paopei is one which controls the atoms. Which is why his paopei can manipulate matter in the molecular level where he can break bonds or create new ones between atoms. He is one of the Konron Junisen, the one who replaced Nento Doujin after his faked death. He is also the (new) leader of the 12 Sennins, as well as a disciple of Mokutaku. Fugen lives for Taikoubou alone, deciding years ago that he would not allow Taikoubou to die, no matter what. He was killed in the Great Sennin War. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Fugen Shinjin/Pu-Xian Zhen-Ren Origin: Hoshin Engi Gender: Male Age: Unknown (he's apparently the same age as Taikoubou) Classification: Sennin, Stand-in leader of the Juunisen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), His Paopei Taikyoku can control atoms (this allows him to manipulate any element as much as he wants) and make nuclear explosions, Can make momentum shifting barriers, and Taikyoku can memorize it's opponents attack patterns Attack Potency: City level (Capable of creating large nuclear explosions with Taikyoku) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Managed to sneak up on Bunchuu and can track Kinben) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: At least City level, possibly Large Mountain level (Took several hits from Kinben). Large Mountain level with momentum deflection (Managed to deflect some hits from Bunchuu's Kinben). Stamina: Very high (Capable of using his Paopei while under the effects of Outenkun's energy draining licks and can fight the likes of Bunchuu) Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: His Paopei Taikyoku Intelligence: Fugen Shinjin is very intelligent (Very knowledgeable in science and is an efficient leader and fighter) Weaknesses: Pacifist but he usually has a backup plan if his non-violent terms aren't agreed to Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Taikyoku:' Taikyoku allows Fugen to manipulate the atoms of elements. He can turn ice into water, blizzards into gentle breezes and so much more. He can set Taikyoku to explode if his opponent uses a specific element or simply just fire off nuclear explosions at will. Taikyoku can also memorize opponents attack patterns and send that information to other Paopei. Fugen can even make momentum shifting barriers. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hoshin Engi Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7